Bye
by Legumevert
Summary: -Je suis désolé. Pas pour ce que j'ai fait, mais… Je suis désolé de la façon dont tout ça s'est passé. Je regrette sincèrement. Je voulais pas te faire de mal. -Je devrais te buter, Ken. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens en prononçant ces mots. Il y avait une colère gelée là-dedans. Une honnêteté désarmante. Kenny sourit –ce bâtard souriait, tristement.


-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Kenny gardait les yeux rivés au sol. Sans rien dire. Kyle aurait voulu qu'il lui réponde –il aurait sincèrement voulu. Mais il savait qu'il n'en ferait rien peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas la réponse. Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Difficile à dire, avec ce type. McCormick avait toujours été du genre à se taire, rencogné derrière Eric et plus discret que l'ombre obèse de ce dernier. La plupart du temps, il la bouclait. Et quand il parlait, c'était pour ne rien dire. Kyle serra les dents et se mordit les joues jusqu'à sentir un goût métallique sur sa langue –merde, merde et merde.

Et merde.

-Ken. Ken, tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Kenny se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de croiser les bras, la gorge sûrement aussi nouée que celle de Kyle. Il l'aurait parié –quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Il perdait avec une constance qui forçait le respect mais qui, au bout d'un moment, avait fini par lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Malgré ça, il aurait parié là-dessus. Une gigue dans l'estomac, le crâne en feu, la poitrine serrée, un nœud coulant bloqué quelque part dans l'œsophage. Une douleur caractéristique dans la mâchoire. Une envie irrésistible de pleurer et de hurler un grand coup à la face du monde.

-Ken, je te parle !

Kyle l'attrapa par le bras, mais le blond recula aussitôt, comme frappé d'une brusque décharge. Au moins le regardait-il, maintenant.

-Je… J'ai essayé, finit-il par articuler, les yeux écarquillés. J'ai vraiment essayé, Kyle. Mais Eric était toujours occupé, et toi, tu… T'étais pas là. T'étais pas là. Vous m'avez laissé tout seul. Alors, je… J'ai pas…

Ces mots se fichèrent dans son thorax et lui coupèrent la respiration l'espace d'un battement de cœur raté. Au sol, des meubles cassés jonchaient la moquette rongée aux mites. Une odeur de moisissure flottait dans l'air. C'était écœurant. Ce genre de squats, on en trouvait aussi à New-York. Par dizaines. Des endroits qui craignaient, et plus que ça, c'était pas ce qui manquait. Mais ils étaient différents ils ne dégageaient pas ce parfum de médiocrité et de résignation qu'exhalait la ville entière ici. On laissait le talent, les aspirations et les quelques rêves qui crevaient pas dans l'œuf tourner entre les murs décrépits de South Park –alors, toute cette merde, fallait s'y attendre.

Personne n'avait le droit de lui reproché d'avoir fait ses valises. Sa bourse, il l'avait méritée. Il avait tout donné pour ça : se tailler en vitesse.

Et le voilà qui revenait, à respirer de la poussière et des champignons à pleins poumons, face à un type qu'il avait adoré mais dont il s'était bien passé. Et qu'il avait mortellement envie de cogner.

-T'aurais pu m'envoyer un message, ou… Je sais pas, un mail, n'importe quoi, se défendit-il mollement. T'aurais pu, et tu l'as pas fait, alors ferme-la deux minutes.

-C'est toi qui m'as dit de répondre, Kyle.

Touché.

-T'as pas appelé non plus. Je voulais pas te faire retomber ici, alors que tu réussissais ailleurs. J'ai pensé… J'ai pensé que je pouvais m'en sortir.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas pu.

-Je voulais pas que tu le voies. T'aurais cru… Que c'était de ta faute –je dis pas que ça l'est, bordel, je sais pas comment il aurait fini, même si t'étais resté, mais…

-Ta gueule.

Le poing de Kyle tremblait contre son flanc. Stan aurait mal fini, jura-t-il. C'est pas ma faute, s'il buvait, et ça l'a jamais été. Je pouvais pas rester. La petite voix dans sa tête sifflait d'un air ironique, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait –ou quelque chose qu'il refusait d'accepter. En échangeant leur dernière poignée de main, avait-il sincèrement cru que tout allait bien se passer ? Qu'il aurait vraiment le courage de revenir ici de temps en temps ? De revoir ces gens, et de se regarder dans le miroir ?

Il n'y avait qu'ici, et dans l'eau boueuse du lac, qu'il se voyait vraiment. Il ferma les yeux, infoutu de chercher ce qu'on lui reprochait au juste. Il avait aucune envie de le savoir.

Et puis c'était pas lui, qui avait buté son meilleur pote. Kenny avait rien à lui dire, pas la plus petite remontrance à lui faire. La drôle de lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux, il avait pas le droit de la laisser là.

-Kyle…

Kenny tendit le bras vers lui, doucement. Kyle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour se défiler, mais sentit un frisson lui glacer l'échine quand la main de Kenny se posa sur son bras.

-Je suis désolé. Pas pour ce que j'ai fait, mais… Je suis désolé de la façon dont tout ça s'est passé. Je regrette sincèrement. Je voulais pas te faire de mal.

-Je devrais te buter, Ken.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens en prononçant ces mots. Il y avait une colère gelée là-dedans. Une honnêteté désarmante. Kenny sourit –ce bâtard souriait, tristement.

-Tu devrais. Tu peux. De toute façon…

Il devinait qu'il allait lui servir la rengaine blasée du type qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Le genre de chanson qui vous collait la nausée.

-Non. Non, bordel, hurla-t-il. Bordel, Ken ! Tu l'as étranglé ! T'as plus personne ? Tant pis pour ta sale gueule ! T'avais qu'à pas poser tes sales pattes sur son coup, et tant que j'y suis, t'avais qu'à pas laisser Karen monter avec lui ! T'avais qu'à me demander de rester, au lieu de me saouler avec tes « nan, t'inquiète, je gère » !

Kyle se souvenait de la mauvaise humeur de Stan, et de son regard désolé en guise d'excuses à l'aéroport. Il se rappelait du baiser rapide que Ken lui avait plaqué au coin des lèvres et lui avait retourné l'estomac avant qu'il ne monte dans la voiture –et qu'il avait si bien oublié. Il se souvenait vaguement de Karen, accrochée à la jambe de son frère au parc d'attraction. Des quelques messages échangés avec son meilleur ami de ceux, plus fréquents, d'un Cartman décidé à venir lui pourrir la vie dès que possible.

-T'avais qu'à le faire !

Il s'en souvenait. Et il se rappelait de Stan.

-C'était pas sa faute !

Ils riaient tellement, quand ils étaient petits.

-C'était pas sa putain de faute !

Ou peut-être qu'ils ne riaient pas tant que ça, mais–

-Tu l'as buté, putain !

Kyle baissa les yeux. Kenny était avachi par terre, le visage en sang –le nez probablement cassé. C'était pathétique. Kyle ne put retenir le coup suivant ni même celui d'après.

-T'as toujours été… Un putain de bagarreur…

McCormick cracha du sang et s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la manche. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à foutre.

-On avait pas le droit, on…

-Il a tué ma petite sœur, Kyle.

Silence.

-Il est monté dans la voiture.

L'autre semblait avoir du mal à parler, comme si les mots refusaient de sortir de sa gorge. Des mots venus droit du cœur, et qui lacéraient tout sur leur passage.

-Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait bu, Kyle. Il a foncé dans le mur. Lui ? A peine une jambe cassée. Mais Ruby, Karen, elles… Elles, elles ont pas…

Kyle ferma les yeux. Il savait tout ça. Il l'avait déjà entendu. Cartman –juste deux jours plus tôt. Trois mois après tout le monde. Comme s'ils avaient jugé bon de l'avertir que le corps pourrissait au fond d'un étang. Quand Kyle se regardait, c'était des yeux bleus et cernés qui le jugeaient. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les siens.

Ceux de Kenny, face à lui, étaient tout aussi réels.

-J'avais qu'elle au monde. C'était ma petite sœur.

Silence.

-Ma petite sœur, Kyle.

Il serra encore les poings. Dans la poche de sa veste, l'arme paraissait peser des tonnes.

-Alors avec Craig, on a décidé qu'on arrivait pas à le pardonner. Je lui parlais tous les jours, mais Stan, tu sais, il…

Il referma ses doigts autour de la crosse. Le métal, froid et impersonnel, le calma.

-Il s'en foutait. Et même si t'étais revenu, c'était trop tard. Il s'en serait cogné aussi. Je l'ai fait pour Karen.

-Pour Karen, hein ?

-Kyle, qu'est-ce que…

Il sortit le flingue de sa poche et le braqua sur son ami. Le blond blêmit –les cercles violacés autour de ses yeux, les taches de rousseur sur son nez.

-Tu vas pas vraiment…

-De toi ou de moi, lequel a le plus merdé ?

La question n'avait rien de rhétorique. Elle n'avait simplement pas de réponse. Kenny balbutia quelques mots, un charabia sans queue ni tête. Trois mots –de la merde qui voulait rien dire.

-Je devrais te buter, Kenny. Mais tu vois, je te…

-Fais pas ça.

-Pour Karen. Eh ben alors, ça, je vais le faire pour moi. Bye.

-Bye, Ken. On se revoit bientôt ?

-Ouais, t'inquiète. Tu verras, t'arriveras là-bas et tu nous auras déjà oubliés en descendant de l'avion.

-Les Juifs ont une bonne mémoire, Kenny.

-Ta gueule, gros lard.

-Kyle, fais pas–

Une détonation fit trembler les vieilles seringues et le sofa défoncé dont les ressorts crevaient la mousse tassée par l'usure. Un nouveau motif d'un rouge carmin ornait les coussins.

-Quel est le motif de votre appel ?

-Quelqu'un est mort. Par balles.

Une respiration et deux battements de cœur.

-Quel est votre nom, monsieur ?

-Pardon ?

-Quel est votre nom.

-Je… Je m'appelle…

-Monsieur ?

Puis plus grand-chose.

-Vous avez raccroché ? Monsieur ?


End file.
